


catacomb

by hurlinkandwit



Series: poetry through time and space [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, because I get to be more dramatic, i like writing poetry more than prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurlinkandwit/pseuds/hurlinkandwit
Summary: A poem from Thirteen's pov in which she dwells on her bittersweet relationship with River.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: poetry through time and space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	catacomb

**catacomb**

“I love you,” I say

in the dim TARDIS light,

waiting like a music rest

for a haunted specter from the past

I feel

the echo of your hands over mine

whenever I steer the fam back home

Your tear-stained diary pages

remind me of secluded eternities

and guarantees of the bittersweet

“I love you,” I say, answered by silence

Silence fell when I whispered my name,

and tied our souls together

We were treasonous from the start,

becoming what fate forbade

But death treats all lovers the same.

And when I’m alone, I realize

a catacomb is what I’ve become

Our love produced body counts;

buried my hearts in grief

“I love you,” you used to say,

your fingers in my hair, gifted flair

for I-told-yous. River,

tell me when and where

Let me break you out of prison

from this blue and finished book

You could live off ink and scribbles

We could take just one last look. River—

Would you like the way I’ve changed?

Would you like my face?

My lips?

Would you love me even now?

I love you still,

though it might seem like I’ve forgotten.

I’ve not.


End file.
